Zero of Terran
by NerDeath
Summary: Story Inspired by story "An Acolyte of Zero" by Shadenight123. What if Louise summon SCV as her familiar. Buy if that wasn't bad he is spouting nonsense about tutorial, protocol or minimap. Will Louise embrace chance which exist between nonsense and insanity or will she fail and forever be Zero. Rated M for...reason.
1. Chapter 1 SCV

**Hello readers. I've got something new for you. While reading a story provided by Shadenight123 called "An acolyte of Zero", which is by the way great story, I had an idea. I'm not good at comedy but if I won't try then I won't be better at writing them, so here's my own challenge.**

 **The question born in my head was "What if Louise summoned a SCV or Probe from StarCraft with its game mechanic. Like the need of minerals or Vespene Gas, and units mentally that from the game itself."**

 **You know something similar to what Shadenight123 did. Yeah I know it sounds like I took his idea and I won't argue about that. So first read HIS story then mine.**

 **Ok, enough of this chit-chat. Let's get to the story.**

 **Story start**

 **SCV PoV**

I was supposed to get out of the command center and do what every SCV did. Gather mineral or Vespene gas. Repair bunkers damaged by Zergs teeth or Protoss cannons. Or run after Thor to repair his when he went at the forces of enemies blindly.

Standard routine job. Build that, gather that, do that. Occasionally get rid of zergling or zealot which would came at our base with other SCVs. And so the whole campaign? So where are the other SCVs, where is the command center?

Where am I?! Is this a new expansion to the lore? Am I in this new campaign? Is this even in the protocol? And what's with this kids!? Seriously they keep staring at my SCV like they've seen a bloody hydralisk. They've never seen a SCV?

And what's with this midget with purple hair. Isn't she too young to dye her hair? And why is she looking at me with her mouth wide open? Am I such a surprise?

Then the kids around her laughed. I didn't get it what they are saying. My SCV doesn't recognize the language? Is this in the protocol? Where is that damn manual when it is needed? I sighed and opened the beer which was behind me and took a sip of it.

I looked at the girl with pink hair and she was red; I didn't know why. But she quickly calmed down and walked to my SCV. Hey what are you doing? HEY! Don't come closer, it's dangerous!

WHAT?! Did that midget just kiss my SCV?! What the hell!? Where the hell was that written in the protocol?! I don't want the blue screen of Death! Not now! Commander where are you?!

He didn't even see how runes appeared on his right hand under the gloves he wore.

God dammit, I hate it when the protocol is disturbed. Is this girl a Captain, a Commander? What's going on, where is the manual for God sake!

I finished my beer and sighed. Guess I will need to deal with her personally. Where is the button to open this damn thing!

With Louise

Louise stood there with a red face after looking at her summon. She had summoned a metal golem. Why couldn't this be a dragon or a manticore!? She failed again. This was a disaster, how would she be able to look in her mother's eyes!

The rest of her class erupted into laughter again. But Louise didn't pay them attention while she was thinking how this could have happened.

"A, HA!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked around when they heard a slightly unnatural voice coming from somewhere. They looked around to see the source. Then, a hissing sound came from the golem and the middle part of if just opened wide. From it emerged a black skinned man in a strange outfit, which only a commoner would wear.

Louise eyes wide opened when the thought struck her. It couldn't be that she had summoned a commoner. That would be the end of her. And she already sealed the contract.

"Really, Louise. Did you summoned commoner! That's rich!" Kirche laughed again. And with her the rest of the students. She felt rage and embarrassment rise in her. She wanted to die.

Then that commoner said something, but no one could hear or understand what he had said. He looked around wondering where he was. Professor Colbert tried to communicate with him but without success. The Professor had an idea and chanted a spell. After a second the commoner spoke.

"God dammit will you stop that! I asked: where is the Command Center?!" The black guy shouted, now irritated. The professor smiled.

"I can understand you now. But what is the Command Center?" he asked confused. The black guy scratched his head.

"Come on! You can't make me believe you don't know what a Command Center is!? It's the center of every Terran Base!" the guy shouted. Louise finally broke from her confusion and anger and walked to the black guy. He looked at her.

"Hey, midget do you know where the Command Center is? And what's with that outfit? Are you guys having a party or something?" he asked.

"Don't call your master a midget you dog! You're just a commoner! You should respect a noble!" Louise shouted, angry. She gritted her teeth. The guy raised an eyebrow and looked at her closely. Louise, surprised, moved a step back.

"You're my master? Is it similar to a Commander or a Captain? Where is the Command Center?" he asked.

"Co...mmander, Captain? What is a Command Center?" Louise didn't know what he was talking about. The guy sighed and muttered something under his nose.

"Base of Operation, HQ. Did you even pass tutorial? Or did you even read the manual?" the guy asked. Louise was completely lost. She didn't understand a single word. Was that commoner language or something? The others didn't understand anything as well. Colbert, seeing that Louise needed time with her new familiar, ordered the rest to get back to their rooms.

Louise clenched her hand.

"You're my familiar. FA-MI-LI-AR! Get it?! I order you and you listen!" she shouted. The guy looked at her.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I build, repair, gather and occasionally fight if the situation demands," he said. Louise sighed with slight relief, knowing that maybe, MAYBE, this familiar wasn't too stupid.

"And what about that thing?" Louise asked pointing at the SCV. The guy looked at the place where she was pointing.

"Oh, that's an SCV. Your basic unit. With that you can build, gather and repair things. I'm its pilot. You really should read that damn manual Cap'n," the guy said, scratching his head. Louise blinked but she quickly got angry.

"Manual, what kind of manual?! Are you insane, what tutorial, what SCV or something and who the hell even are you!?" Louise shouted. The guy took a step back, surprised.

"Oj, calm down Cap'n!" he said quickly and looked around. "This must be the tutorial area. Do you know what you need to do to pass tutorial? Build a Command Center, recruit Marines or build a few Supply depots? Hey Cap'n?" he asked.

Louise sighed heavily. This guy was insane and she didn't have the strength to deal with him. Why had this happened to her, for what sin? Louise looked at the guy and sighed again. This wouldn't do. He was useless.

But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be complete useless. She would just try to do what he said, to build that "Command Center" or whatever that thing was. But how was he going to build that, there were no materials here was he going to get them or what?

"Listen, familiar, I'm tired I'm going to my room. Tomorrow we will do that "tutorial" or whatever that thing was you spoke of, got it?"

"Sure thing, Cap'n. I will be here in SCV if you need me, but damn where did you lost your manual? To not even know the most basic things," he said wondering.

"Shut up! I must be insane to trust you, but if nothing will happen tomorrow, you're gonna regret it!" she shouted and walked away with steam coming from her head. The pilot scratched his head.

"Damn kids… They don't play the tutorial or read the damn manual and then they don't know how things works… Stupid noobs… I wonder if the protocol will allow for that…" he said to himself and he walked to his SCV.

 **Next morning**

Louise opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjust to the light shining right in her face. She yawned and sat on the bed, scratching her eye. She still felt sleepy and she would happily go back to sleep, but duty was calling.

She dressed up, prepared herself and, looking at mirror, she said to herself,

"This will probably be a waste of time. Oh well." And she left to meet her familiar.

 **Outside**

Louise walked out of the tower to look for her familiar. She could spot him easily, because how can you miss a blue, metal golem standing in the same place it was standing yesterday? (A/N: If you include a much bigger earth golem which attacked the school and nobody noticed it, it could happen)

Louise walked to it.

"Familiar," she said but nobody responded. She said again but louder, "Familiar" Again nobody respond. A tick mark appeared on her forehead. She pulled out her wand.

"Fireball," she shouted. But instead of a fireball, an explosion happened. Like always. Then golem started spinning furiously. Louise ducked and luckily avoided being sent flying because of the metal arm. But the golem quickly stopped spinning and his middle part opened wide.

"Ah, you scared me! Don't do that again! Attacking friendly units is bad! And I'm the only SCV you had!" he shouted angrily. "That's against protocol!" he added.

"I called you and you didn't respond! What kind of familiar don't respond when his master calls him!?" she shouted. The guy looked at her and sighed.

"Anyway, so you're going to order me to build that Command Center or not?" he asked. Louise sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but have you got enough materials to do it?" she asked.

"Sure, if you've got 400 minerals, I can build a Command Center," he said. Louise was confused.

"Minerals? What kind of minerals?" she asked. The guy sighed.

"Blue minerals. You do have them right, without them I can't build anything," he said and crossed his arms. Louise then remembered something and pulled out a small blue crystal. The guy saw it.

"Yeah, like this one! You've got more, right!?" he said. He was slightly excited, because finally he could do something. Louise sighed.

"That's the only crystal I have with me, there is more in my family mansion, but it's a long journey from here," she said.

"Those minerals are yours? Are they or not?" he asked.

"Well, theoretical they are, so what?" she asked looking slightly confused.

"Thanks to the protocol, as long they are yours, no matter where they are you can use them. You're really noob in this, aren't you?" the guy said with a sigh. Louise got angry and her face turned slightly red.

"How dare you call your Master that! I should punish you like a dog! But let's build that "Command Center" or whatever that thing is."

"Where should I build it?" he asked. Louise looked around.

"Here," she said She pointed below her at the ground. The guy nodded and closed the golem. And nothing more happened. Louise waited a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Hey, why aren't you building anything?" she asked.

"I can't build it. Somethin's in the way," the guy answered. Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Heeee… What do you mean something is in the way? There is enough place here to build a small house." The guy responded from the SCV.

"You didn't see the red mark when you tried to place the building? It means something is there and you can't place the building there. Why didn't you read that damn manual!?" he said.

"I don't have any damn manual! Now stop complaining and build that Command Center!" Louise shouted.

"I told you, I can't build it here! It would be against the protocol! Order me to build it somewhere else!" he shouted back. Louise looked at him and muttered something. She then looked around.

"Then build it outside the walls," she said. The guy looked to his left and saw a large area where there could be placed not only Command Center but also other buildings. He smiled.

"Roger that!" he said. He then walked away with the SCV to build the Command Center. Once he was outside, thanks to the jetpack built into SCV to move faster which he used to jump over the wall, he started building.

Louise soon was outside and saw how there were materials on the ground. Meanwhile, from the Vallière vault, part of the crystals, which the family had gathered through time, disappeared.

Louise looked at how her familiar was working. But she was wondering where those materials had appeared from. How had they appeared? Was it thanks to magic? She was thinking but she couldn't think of any possible conclusion.

She decided to leave her familiar to his work, thinking that the building would take some time.

 **Few Hours later**

Louise had just finished eating dinner. She was thinking about what kind of thing her familiar would build and how it would look like. That whole Command Center thing. She thought probably something similar to castle or mansion, but with this amount of metal she saw, that wouldn't be possible.

She sighed and walked away, heading to the place where her familiar was. But then she saw that her familiar was heading to her. Louise stopped when they met.

"Job's finished," the guy from SCV said. Louise was surprised but also skeptical. What kind of building could be built in a few hours, especially with metal? Only square earth mages could do something like that, but still it could take him weeks if not more, depending on how complicate the building was.

Louise nodded.

"Lead the way, familiar," she said with a skeptical voice.

"Right away sir," he responded and turned to lead the way. After they reached the place, Louise opened her mouth and eyes with shock and awe. The building was as big as half of the middle tower and so wide it took up almost ¼ of the school grounds. It was blue in color but mostly it was silver or bronze because of the metal it was made of. In the highest level she could see windows.

The cockpit of the SCV opened and the guy jumped from it.

"I will show you the inside. The protocol allowed it, I don't know why, probably an expansion pack," he said. Louise looked at him with confusion but dismissed that, because her familiar was insane, but not as insane as she had thought.

They walked inside.

"This is the Command Bay, the first thing you will see in every Command Center. Here people are checked before they can enter and their armor removed before entering," the guy said. He motioned for her to follow. Meanwhile, while they were walking he had lit up cigarette. Louise smelt the cigarette and started coughing. Her throat was feeling like it was dry and a fire had been put there.

But she tried to ignore it. They stopped in front of metal doors. They opened when they were close enough, surprising Louise.

"Was that magic?" The guy looked at her.

"No, they're automatic doors. You're a complete noob, you know that, to not know such things," he said, looking at her with a grin. Louise shot him a glare, but he just ignored it.

"This is Infirmary, but it's got just basic equipment. It's not designed to treat serious wounds. It's designed to make those hurt survive long enough to transport them somewhere else," he said when they entered. He then walked out of Infirmary with Louise close to him.

Louise was surprised that everything was made out of metal. She saw air coming from the pipes and she could hear a hissing sound. But nothing looked like it would blow up in her face. Louise was thinking so intensively she didn't notice when the guy finished the route.

He turned to Louise.

"Now we can build Supply depots, Barracks, a Refinery and an Engineer Bay. But I don't see any mineral fields nearby. Maybe you need to do something to finish tutorial. Look at your minimap in the bottom left corner to see if there is any mark on it," he asked looking at Louise.

"I don't have minimap, what's that?! Since you've appeared you've been spouting nonsense. Tutorial, manual, now minimap, what are those?! Are drunk, insane or what!?" Louise shouted at the guy.

"I'm telling you what the protocol would tell you girl! I only do what the protocol would do, to introduce you to the system! Now stop complaining! And give me an order, gather, or build? Which one?" he asked with a serious voice.

Louis sighed and rubbed her temple. She could feel the start of a migraine. Her familiar was insane, totally insane, but… she looked at the Command Center behind her. She couldn't deny that her familiar's ability to build such a thing in mere hours all by himself was impressive. What he was? A normal commoner couldn't do such things, it was impossible.

The guy kept looking at her, waiting for orders. Louise massaged her temple again.

"What are those Supply depots, Barracks and the rest?" she asked. Maybe, Maybe she could do something useful with the help of this insane familiar. Maybe she wouldn't be Zero anymore. Maybe she could finally do something.

"Barracks are your main building to recruit the army. For now I can tell you, you can recruit only Marines. The rest are blocked, probably because it's tutorial. Supply depots give you things required to recruit more units. With the Refinery you can get Vespene Gas from their geysers, but the Refinery can be built on such fields only. Not next to it, only ON IT," he said.

"What is Vespene Gas?" she asked. The guy sighed deeply and massaged his eyes from irritation.

"Stupid kids not reading manuals..." he muttered under his breath. Louise luckily didn't hear that. "Vespene Gas is required to build more advantage units and it's required to do researches to upgrade your troops. But I can't see any Vespene Geysers in this area, so don't worry about it." He waved this off. Louise sighed.

"You can also recruit more SCVs from the Command Center, just order it. Each SCV costs 50 minerals. Barracks cost 150 minerals, an Engineer Bay cost 125 minerals, a Supply Depot costs 100 minerals. I don't know how many more minerals you have, so be careful, but it's your money so I don't care how you spend them. Also one more thing," he said.

"Well, maybe two. Firstly, each building while in the construction can be destroyed by your order and you will get back part of the minerals and Gas. The second thing is, buildings like the Command Center, Barracks, the Engineer Bay, the Facility and the Star Port can fly. Test it out, just order the Command Center to fly," he said. Louise gaped.

"Fly?! Are you insane!? There is no way that building can fly! You would need a few air mages, square level to lift something like that, and they would probably only lift it a few centimeters and only for a few seconds!" she shouted. The guy cleared his ear.

"If you don't believe me, then don't but try it! The protocol will do the rest," he said, not slightly offended. It was not in his protocol, it was not his decision that these kids were so stupid and they didn't read manuals or play tutorial. Louise tried to calm down and scratched her head furiously.

"Fine, I will do it! But… How should I order it to lift?" she asked now calmer. The guy shook his head.

"Just say, 'Command Center, Lift up'. The rest, the computer will do," he said. Louse looked at the Command Center and gulped.

"Command Center… Lift up..." she said, unsure. Then she heard steam and air coming from the Command Center. She saw how the entrance was closing and soon she saw the building slowly rise from the ground. Louise had her mouth on the ground. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The building, heavier than the Academy Tower, was lifting itself high in the air.

The rest of the school saw and heard what she was witnessing. They saw a massive, metal construction lifting itself high in the air. They ran from the building to see that phenomenon better. Everyone had their eyes and mouth wide open. Some were talking and wondering how this could be possible, or wondering what it was.

"Impossible, that's impossible. It's against the faith. It's against Birmir himself. That's heretic.." she muttered to herself, kneeling on the ground. This was some kind of Heretic magic, she was sure of it. The guy looked at the building.

"It's been a long time since I last saw a flying Command Center, impressive, right?" he asked with a grin. Louise slowly stood from the ground and looking at him.

"What kind of magic did you use!? What kind of Heretic Magic is that?! That's not possible! There is no way such a heavy and massive construction could be flying on it's own!" she shouted, pointing at the flying Command Center. She was angry, furious even. The guy sighed.

"It's not magic, it's technology. Thanks to the Atlas booster and fusion reactor, the Command Center and a few other buildings can be lifted and transport to other places, when the situation requires it, but they are really slow, like really, even you would be able to reach it," he said.

"Now order the Command Center to land somewhere else, for example there," he said and pointed a little further from them. Louise looked back at the Command Center and gulped.

"Command Center move there and land..." she said unsure. The Command Center started slowly turning around and flying to its destination. True to the guy's word the building was flying slowly, but it didn't seem like it would fall on the ground any time soon.

Louise was so shocked she couldn't speak now. She had gone through enough surprises for one day. She wanted to rest, lay down in her bed and rest. She felt how her legs were shaking. She needed to rest.

"I… I think… I need rest… I will go back to my room..." she said to her familiar, without looking at him. And she left. The guy looked after her.

"Hey, we still haven't finished the tutorial!" But she ignored him. He sighed and replaced his hat. "Damn kid, I wonder if this isn't going against protocol." He turned and looked at the slowly flying Command Center.

"Well, she didn't order me to do anything, so I will go to my SCV and wait. WoHoo! Overtime!" he said, sarcastic.

 **With Louise**

Louise kept walking but she looked like she had seen better days. She was tired and was barely walking. She just wanted peace and quiet to sort things out. But she didn't get the chance, because Kirche and Tabitha walked to her.

"Louise, did you see that?! A massive, metal, object rose from the ground and it's still flying! Isn't that exciting!? I wonder who is doing that!? Ne, Tabitha what do you think?" she asked excited. Tabitha only gave Kirche a look.

"Don't know."

"Anyway, Louise! Come, we need to see this!" She was going to grab Louise but Louise avoided her grab, somehow. Kirche looked surprised at her and frowned.

"Louise whats with you? Aren't you excited?" she asked. Louise looked at Kirche.

"I'm tired… I've seen too many things for one day… Go away..." she said and walked away with an unsteadily movement. Kirche looked at Tabitha, wondering, but she didn't say anything.

 **Louise's room**

Louise fell on her bed with a big sigh. She was tired, her head was hurting. She needed sleep. She felt confused but also a small amount of excitement. Maybe she wasn't Zero after all. Maybe with the help of her familiar she could do something. Something big. Something which her mother would be proud of.

With this thought, Louise fell asleep wondering what she should do next.

OMAKE, interaction with SCV

Louise was standing near her familiar and shouted.

"Familiar!"

"Ah, You scared me!" He shouted.

"Familiar."

"Bad news?"

"No, familiar get over here."

"Yeah, whatever..." He then moved SCV closer to her. Louise step back and shouted.

"Careful! You want to kill me?!" She shouted angrily.

"Yea, yeah." He replied. Louise frowned and said.

"Familiar get over here, right now!" She stomped her foot. He moved SCV closer to her, almost hitting her.

"I said careful! Are you listening to me?!" She shouted.

"Uh-huh..." He responded. She ignored it, sighed and said.

"What can you repair?" She asked curiously, because he said early he can repair anything.

"I can fix anything..." Then he and Lousie heard some strange sounds. "If this dang thing holds together..." Then both of them heard another sound this time from hydraulic. "Hear me baby, hold together..."

"I hope it won't explode..." Louise said little scared.

"Oh, that's just great..." Louise heard him complaining. Suddenly slash sound was heard.

"Gotcha!" then feminism voice said. "Self-destruct in five… four...three.. two..." "Oh-ohoo..." But nothing happened making Louise sigh in relieve.

"Can you just get down here?" Louise asked tiredly. After that little stun she felt how like her whole strength left. Louise then heard some noises she couldn't recognize.

"Hey, I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!" He shouted through buzzing sound. Louise got enough. She walked away from her familiar, not bothering anymore.

 **OMAKE End**

 **Ok so here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and leave comments below. See you in the next chapters, my fellows.**

 **Also quick note. The Vallière vault holds 1000 minerals. You might think it's quite a large amount but believe me, it's only a small amount. Anyway, in the next chapter Louise will finally try to act like a Cap'n or Commander should. Maybe if she will just read that damn manual and try to focus on the tutorial.**

 **Anyway, see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Adjutant

**Hello there. I won't say much here, because I don't have anything to talk about. For now. I will probably tell you more at the end of the chapter. So without further delay, let's begin the chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for such long waiting to post this chapter my live is hard for my Beta Reader who is critical in posting my works. I hope you will forgive us and pls, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2  
Adjutant**

 **Next day, Louise's room**

Louise opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She blinked a few times before she realized something. She quickly stood on her bed, ran to the window and looked outside. She saw the Command Center she had ordered the SCV to build yesterday.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she said to herself. She slapped her checks to wake herself up and started changing. When everything was ready, she headed to the doors. When she was going to open them, she was suddenly stopped by knocking. Surprised, she opened the doors and saw Professor Colbert. He also looked surprised.

"Ahh… Miss Vallière. What a surprise. Headmaster Osmond wants to meet with you," he said with a smile. Louise blinked, wondering why the Headmaster would want to meet with her.

 **At Osmond office**

The doors opened, revealing Louise and Colbert. Old Osmond looked at them.

"Ahh, Miss Vallière, I didn't expect you so soon, come here and close the door," he said with a smile and a cheerful voice. She did so and Louise felt slightly nervous. She started rubbing her hand against her legs, trying to calm down, but it didn't help.

"Don't worry, Miss Vallière, you're not in trouble, we just want to ask few questions," Osmond said with a smile. Louise nodded, still nervous.

"It's about your familiar and what he built," Osmond sounded slightly pensive, probably wondering how he should ask the question. Louise felt her heart stop.

"Did... did he do something unpleasant?" Louise asked nervously. Osmond looked at her slightly surprised but quickly laughed and waved his hand.

"No, no my dear. Nothing like that. We just wondering how he managed to build such a thing in just a few hours. We were going to ask you yesterday, but when Professor Colbert here, saw you how tired you were, we decided to ask you later," Osmond explained. Louise sighed with relief. She had feared the worst.

"Well, to be honest, Headmaster… I don't know myself. He kept talking about some 'protocol', 'tutorial' or 'campaign' whatever he mean," Louise said thoughtfully. Osmond nodded.

"Do you think he is dangerous, or could do something dangerous? We just want to be sure he listens to you. There have been accidents when a familiar was dangerous to his master," Osmond said. Louise shook her head.

"I don't think so. He seemed slightly irritated where there were things that were new to me, but he didn't seem to disobey me," Louise said. Osmond nodded.

"I see. Well… Is there something worth mention, Miss Vallière?" Osmond asked. Louise started thinking but she shook her head. Osmond looked at her for a second before he smiled.

"Ok. Thank you for your time Miss Vallière," he said. Louse nodded and walked out of Osmond's office, leaving both teachers behind. Colbert looked at Osmond.

"Do you think everything is alright, Headmaster?" he asked with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry. Louise might lack power in term of Magic but she can handle her familiar. For now let's monitor her. But I think nothing serious will happen," Osmond assured. Colbert only nodded, still slightly worried for Louise.

 **Outside, near Command Center**

Louise walked to 'her' Command Center. When she was walking she saw students had gathered in a mob and were trying to do something but Louise couldn't tell. When she was closer, she heard students talking.

"Do you think it's some kind of magic weapon?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's cool."

Louise eyebrow twitched slightly, annoyed that people were gathering at her possession. She walked around it and saw the SCV standing in the middle. The guy was probably inside. When students tried to climb on the Command Center, the SCV didn't allowed it, by grabbing them and putting them down saying.

"The SCV don't have space to handle units. It's against protocol." The students then were wondering what he was talking about. Louise sighed, trying to stay calm but Kirche came up to her.

"Louise your familiar is acting against the orders of the noble. Tell him something." It was just Kirche's excuse to make the SCV allow him to sit on him. Louise looked at Kirche.

"It's my familiar, Kirche! Go sit on your lizard!" she shouted angrily. The veins popped on her forehead. She then turned to the rest of the students.

"It also applies to you as well! Get away from here and leave my familiar alone!" The students looked at each other before one spoke up.

"And what you gonna do?" Louise smiled sinisterly and pull out her wand.

"I will make you fly in explosion!" That convinced students to leave. Whining somewhat, but Louise didn't care. It's not like anybody cared for her. Except one maid, called Siesta who surprisingly was very nice to her. Louise tried be nice to her as well, but then her pride always kicked in, ruining everything.

Louise sighed and looked at the SCV. The guy opened the cockpit.

"Geez, those kids, I told them, it's against protocol to sit on a SCV. I'm not a transport unit. You need a dropship for that."

"Drop...ship..."? Louise wasn't sure what that was. The guy nodded.

"It's Terran transport units. It can't attack but can transport up to eight marines or SCVs. But we can't build them now, or even facilities. Probably because you still haven't unlocked them. Maybe later when you progress in the campaign," the guy said. Louise pinched the end of her nose. Again he had mentioned that campaign, and Louise didn't even know what that was.

"Anyway, you got orders for me boss? Do you know what your objectives are to complete the tutorial?" The guy asked. Louise thought a little but she responded.

"Ehh… No… I don't know… Even so, how will this tutorial would help me?" Louise asked.

"For that is tutorial. To teach you how things operate? So… you want me to build something?" The guys asked. Louise tried to remind herself what she could build… but she had forgotten.

"Could you remind me what I can build?" she asked nervously.

"Barrack, Supply depot, Refinery and Engineer Bay," the guy answered.

"Then… Then, build a Barrack over…. There." She pointed somewhere to her right. The guy looked there and nodded.

"Order received." And he moved his SCV to build the Barrack. Louise decided to see how the materials appeared. And what she saw shocked her. The materials just… appeared. No light, no gust of wind. Just… appeared. The SCV was doing something and the materials were just moving on their own, as though controlled by magic. But there wasn't any magic being used by the SCV. She would notice that.

She needed to sit and think about it. If someone noticed that, then her familiar would be called a heretic and she would be as well.

"Oh Birmir, why me?! Why!? What did I do to deserve such a fate!? I need to do something! But what?!" Louise screamed in her head. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hand with a terrified expression on her face.

But she also couldn't allow her familiar to be executed. It was her familiar. A good master needed to protect his familiar. But being called heretic and having the Inquisition on your head was like a death sentence. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the SCV which was building Barrack. How was that possible? Everything didn't make sense for Louise.

The building which could fly without magic, materials appearing from nowhere. She needed a quiet place. But her room would be no use. Everyone could walk in and interrupt her. She looked at the Command Center.

"I think I will go there. No reason to stay in the school building for now," Louise muttered to herself. She entered the Command Center and then headed virtually anywhere. Before long she was in the Operation room.

She looked around and noticed many lights, buttons, consoles and other things. Not that she knew what was what.

"What kind of people could build that? Let alone use it."

"I'm handling it, Commander," a robotic, female voice said. Louise spun herself around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Louise shouted.

"I'm here Commander," the voice said next to her. She looked and saw the body of a woman. But not completely human. The thing had a woman's face and upper body, but it didn't have arms, legs and her body was connected with many cables and pipes. The main body was hanging on a metal arm which was connected to the back of the robot. Louise gawked at the robot in front of her. **(A/N: The appearance is this from StarCraft 2, because it's hard to describe how an Adjutant in StarCraft 1 looks like)**

This wasn't human being. But it was speaking and it could understand her. But how!? Louise stepped back slightly terrified and surprised that such a thing could exist.

"Wh-what are you?" Louise manage to say. The Robot responded.

"I'm an Adjutant. A highly intelligent A.I created to help officers of this facility maintain the base. And you must be the Commander of this base, Am I right?" The Adjutant moved closer to Louise which made her take a few steps back.

"Ho-How are you alive!? You're not a human being!" Lousie shouted. She was still confused and scared. The Adjutant moved away from Louise.

"That's right. I'm an A.I which was created by Terrans to help maintain and give advice. I can operate the Base by myself but it's highly recommended for a capable human to operation the base. My primary role is giving advice, to give warning of dangers and topics of high importance. I can also help with battle information and give advice in such manners but it's up to the officer to use that information," the Adjutant responded.

Louise had calmed down now. Only slightly but it made her think rationally. She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Do you have information about these whole Barracks, Command Centers and everything else? And also minimap, campaign and tutorial?"

"Precisely. It's my job to inform new Commanders of their statues, roles and basic information. It's my job to guide first Commanders in real battle. What does the Commander wish to know?" the Adjutant asked. Louise first sat on the chair next to her. It wasn't too comfortable but it was doing it's job.

"Let's start from the beginning. These whole campaign, tutorial and minimap. What are those? The SCV didn't explain much and left me confused," Louise said, a bit nervous. The Adjutant's eyes lightened slightly before it responded.

"Loading data. Processing information. Information analyzed and prepared for explanation." After a short second, the Adjutant started speaking. "Campaign, a number of tasks of which the object is to gain control of some area or whole planet or gather a specific object or other objects. The Campaign's primary object is currently unknown, there is no information about the final object of the Commander on this planet. Error, cannot specify main object. The task is cancelled," the Adjutant said. Louise nodded at this information. It was much clearer now for her but still not quite clear.

"And what about the 'tutorial'?" Louise asked, now with legs crossed and head resting on arm.

"Tutorial, a segment of tasks to acquaint the Commander with basic knowledge about structures, their purpose, how to maintain base, gather resources, command units and use that knowledge to destroy the enemy," the Adjutant responded. Louise was surprised. Now that was clear for her. The SCV was trying to explain it to her but it was too chaotic to understand.

"And that minimap?"

"Minimap, a small scale map of the surrounding area displayed on the left corner of view of the Commander thanks to a specialist implant in the owner's eye. It helps to react faster to danger and also helpsmaintain units, their current position, status and provide critical information of the surrounding area on which a task is performed. The implant also works as a headset and microphone, which gives the ability to communicate with every unit or base, controlled by Commanders or allies," the Adjutant responded. **(A/N: I came with this just out of blue, because I didn't know how to give Louise game immersion in any other way.)**

Louise had her mouth open in surprise.

"Is there… any kind of restriction or disadvantage of these implants… not that I want it!" Louise quickly said.

"The amount of information can give an owner a small to big headache and can even render an owner unconscious if too much information is provided. But it's very uncommon because mostly there is little information to provide at the very beginning, which allows owner to get used to the implant," the Adjutant responded. Louise sighed with relief. But for now she wouldn't allow the Adjutant to give her an implant. She didn't know enough about a lot of things.

Louise decided to talk to the Adjutant to get as much information as she could.

After almost two hours of talking, Louise knew the basics and even more but still it was just basic knowledge. Meanwhile the SCV finished building the Barrack. The Adjutant informed Louise when they were talking. Louise was surprised but the Adjutant explained that each building was connected to the Command Center, more or less.

Louise was astonished about what she had learned. The buildings were created by humans like her, even the Adjutant. When she compared the technology of Halkeginia and Terran, she was about to faint. It was such a big rip between those two that Louise thought it wasn't possible. But seeing it with her very eyes changed that thought.

She also asked how the Adjutant learned her language. The Adjutant responded that it had acquired the ability to speak and understand the language because the SCV was connected to the Adjutant and she simply recorded it and translated it. Louise was surprised but also slightly terrified, knowing that a machine could easily learn.

Louise was going to leave, but stopped and turned to the Adjutant.

"Adjutant, do you know how much minerals we have?" Adjutant started calculating before it responded.

"Can't gather data, Commander. The magazine is probably offline or it's not connected to the Command Center. Highly advised to move the resources to the safe zone in Command Center," the Adjutant responded.

"I see, and are there any mineral fields nearby which we could gather?" Louise asked.

"Scanning required. Estimated scan time, 1 hour. For a more precision scan, add-on is required," the Adjutant said. Louise nodded slightly and left the Command Center. With new knowledge she thought she could do something, but the Inquisition was still on her mind. But if she could find the resources she needed, then maybe she would be able to not just protect herself from the Inquisition but help her friend, Henrietta.

For now, Louise decided to get back to school and prepare for classes. She could feel how the teachers were going to scold her. She whined to herself.

 **Next day**

Like Louise had thought, she got a scold from Professor Osmond, but he decided it wasn't worth a harsh punishment so it ended on verbal scolds. Louise also didn't mention anything about the Adjutant and what she had learnt. This could cause her trouble. She needed to be careful.

Louise walked down the corridor when she noticed Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche turned to her.

"Louise? What happened? Did they finally throw you out of school, huh?" She asked with a shit eating grin. Tabitha just shook her head slightly, at Kirche's act. Louise huffed.

"Nothing like that. I didn't do anything which would get me expelled," Louise said with her prideful voice and smiled. Kirche huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ah So. Well, it won't be too long, before you will be expelled, I know this. Let's face it, you're Zero. Mage with Zero skill in Magic it's no Mage and nobleman at all," she said, then laughed and walked away.

"Excuse me for her," Tabitha just said and she walked away. Louise looked at them as they walked away. Her hand twitched from anger but she huffed.

"One day I will wipe out this grin of yours, Zerbst…!" Louise muttered.

She left the tower to where her room was and in the middle of walking when she spotted Siesta. She saw her carrying a basket with clothes. She walked to her.

"Hello, Siesta," she said. Siesta looked at her surprised.

"Miss Vallière. Ho-How can I help you?" Siesta asked.

"I-In my room are clothes that need to be taken care of Siesta," Louise said. Siesta smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Miss Vallière." She was going to turn and leave when Louise stopped her.

"And… And thank you..." she muttered. It was a mutter but Siesta managed to hear. Siesta was surprised.

"D-Don't worry about. I-It's my d-duty after all," she said. Siesta wasn't ready to be praised by noble. The nobles hardly ever gave thanks for anything. Hearing 'thank you' from a noble was really surprising.

"A-Also from today now on y-You're… You're my private maid, Got it!?" Louise shouted nervously. Siesta was now completely surprised. Louise wanted her to be her private maid. But why? She didn't do anything to deserve that. There were far better candidates in the Academy which would suit Louise better.

"B-But why, Miss Vallière? There are far better candidates, t-than me..." Siesta responded.

"Be-Beacuse…" Louise muttered something under nose which Siesta couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, but could you speak louder..." Siesta was nervous. Louise muttered something louder but still not enough for Siesta to hear. Siesta leaned closer to Louise to hear her better.

"Be-Because yo-you're...my friend..." Siesta heard Louise mutters. Siesta's eyes opened wide and she moved back from Louise. Siesta was looking at Louise with her hand on her mouth from shock and the bucket she was holding fell on the ground.

"Mi-Miss Vallière… I… I don't know what… what to say..." Siesta was speechless. She quickly looked around to see if somebody was close, but luckily for them, they were alone. Siesta looked back, now completely red like a tomato.

"We-Well, I-I don't see… problem with that… Miss Vallière… I think so..." Siesta said, slowly scratching her chin nervously. Louise looked at Siesta with a smile and gave Siesta an unexpected hug. Siesta yelped from surprise, but seeing the happy face of Louise, Siesta smiled gently and patted Louise's head.

After a second, Louise let go of Siesta.

"Thanks, you're probably the only person who is nice to me. Thank you Siesta," Louise said. Siesta smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I will talk with Headmaster about it," she said.

"Also your payment will rise. To about 100 Ecu," Louise added. Siesta gaped. Her current income was 25 Ecu, and most of it Siesta was sending to her family in Tarbes. This would really help her and herfamily.

"T-Thank you Miss Vallière." Siesta bowed.

"D-Don't worry about it! As my servant you need to have proper earnings for serving me," Louise quickly said. Lousie was nervous. Siesta looked at Louise and chuckled. Louise maybe said that but she didn't really mean that. She was shy and her pride was just getting in the way. Siesta understood that perfectly.

"Of course Miss Vallière," Siesta said.

"A-And don't call me Miss Vallière when we are in private, got!?" She pointed at Siesta and left in a hurry or before she became completely red from embarrassment. Siesta only saw dust after Louise. She chuckled again and gathered her basket which was on the ground.

 **With Louise**

Louise stopped running to catch her breath. She hadn't expected Siesta to accept her offer. Also she hadn't expected Siesta to be so friendly forward her. But looking back, Siesta was always friendly to everyone, but for some reason, Louise thought she was friendlier towards her.

Louise looked around and noticed she was outside the Academy. She didn't know why she had ran here, but she didn't spend time thinking about that. She headed to the Command Center to the Operation room. When she entered, she was greeted with the voice of the Adjutant.

"Greetings Commander. The scanning task is completed and I have gathered some information about nearby resources. The nearest mineral field which can be used is one kilometer to the north, in the forest region of the map. It's advised to move the Command Center and other buildings up, to maximize effectiveness of gathering resources. Should I move the base?" the Adjutant asked, looking at Louise.

Louise nodded weakly.

"Order received, informing units and preparing facilities to be moved." After that the whole Command Center started trembling which made Louise loose balance and fall on the ground. Louise looked around.

"W-W-Why Is whole Command Center t-t-t-trembling so much," she asked.

"The Command Center is turning on its engines and preparing the structure to lift. Don't worry, Commander, the Command Center is perfectly safe and I didn't find any damage to the structure," the Adjutant said. Louise, despite the Adjutant's words, still felt scared. Seeing the Command Center flying was one thing, but being in the flying thing, which was completely different from normal Air Ships used by every Halkeginia, was a different story.

Once the Command Center was in the air and was slowly but steady flying in the direction of the mineral field, Louise thought it was safe to stand and look through the window. She slowly walked to the window and saw forest under her. She was familiar with Air ships, heck she had even flown on them a few times, but flying in something which any sane human would say couldn't fly was a completely different feeling.

Louise turned to the Adjutant.

"Are there any villages near the mineral field you found?" she asked. Louise didn't want to people find out about these buildings or the Adjutant. These things would be considered heretic and Birmir knew that this wouldn't end well.

"None was found, but the scan wasn't 100% sure, because we lack the Add-on which would give Commander more precise data," the Adjutant said. Louise gulped.

"Can you 'scan' the area again to be sure about that?" Louise asked.

"It's possible, but it's recommended to wait until we land or the data will be less accurate," the Adjutant said. Louise sighed.

"Well, so we need to wait. I didn't ask about what units the Barrack can provide, can you tell me about them?" Louise asked.

"The Barrack is the main facility of Terran to train units. The most basic combat Unit is Marine. They are the light armor, biological units of Terran force. It's equipped in CMC-300 Power suit and C-14 Gauss Rifle. They are the main force of every Terran army. They can also use stimulants which increase their movement speed and attack, but will cost them 10 hit points. The Unit can also be upgraded to U-238 shells which increase their attack by one point. The cost of training one Marine is 50 minerals," the Adjutant said.

Louise groaned again at some strange words like hit point.

"But we need people to train them into Marines right?" she asked. Louise knew that if she wanted an army, she needed people to train.

"Negative, Commander. Just order the Barrack to train a Marine. The Protocol will deal with the rest," the Adjutant said. Louise sighed. The Adjutant didn't have information about this whole protocol thing, so Louise decided to try to ignore it whenever she heard it. Then she remembered.

"Where is my familiar?" Louise asked, looking around. The Adjutant turned to her.

"Familiar? Does Commander mean the SCV?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right. Where is he?"

"Right now, his position is under the Command Center. He followed us like you ordered. We're also close to the drop zone. Time to reach destination: 1 minute," the Adjutant said. Louise walked to the window and saw a massive crystal which was slightly visible above the trees. It was a beautiful, blue mineral crystal. The light was illuminating the crystal which was giving a blue aura around it.

"Warning. Area is not sufficient to land. The trees are blocking the landing zone," the Adjutant reported. Louise turned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The trees are blocking the landing zone. Send order to SCV to remove trees?" the Adjutant asked. Louise nodded slowly.

"Sending order to SCV. Order sent. Displaying map at hologram," the Adjutant said. Louise looked shocked when she saw a green, 3D map of the surrounding area. She saw that her familiar was literally snatching trees from the ground. Louise was shocked at how her familiar was doing such an easy job with the trees.

After half an hour, the SCV had managed to clear the area enough so that the Barack and Command Center could land. Louise walked out of the Command Center and looked at the mineral. It wasn't as big as the Command Center or Barrack but it was big enough. The SCV moved closer to her.

"Should I start gathering minerals?" he asked. Louise hesitated but nodded.

"Roger." And he started digging the mineral.

Louise looked for a few seconds before she started walking back inside the Command Center. She maybe would start doing something. If she couldn't use magic, then maybe she should stop trying to be a mage.

Louise quickly shook her head.

"I can't think about such things. I'm a noble, I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Soon I will be able to cast spells like no one ever could. I know this. Because I'm a noble, and Birmir be my witness I will be the greatest Mage Tristain ever saw," Louise declared to herself.

She didn't know the future and destiny would guide her in a completely different way.

 **Ok, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. The whole advantage of the technology which Terrans have is a little pain in the ass to write like it will be in the game. There is a lot of contest in StarCraft which covers a lot of ground, for example CMC power suit, C-14 Gauss Rifle and it Variants.**

 **But I will try do my best. Also the SCV won't use Derflinger but Louise will. I also gave Derflinger the ability to change into other weapon like one writer did in Cross over Between Warhammer and ZnT. But what kind of weapon it will be I won't tell.**

 **Read further to find out. So have a nice day and see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Marines

**Few hours later, the same day**

Louise was sitting in her office as Adjutant explained. It was room slightly bigger that her room in Academy. It got large metal desk with small hologram and 'computer'. Adjutant tried to explain how to use them and how they work but Louise couldn't catch it quite well. She decided she will use method 'tries and mistakes' but not now.

On the table was also data pad which Louise think it was like notepad but it could contain more data. Much more data. There were also metal bookshelf and window behind the desk. There was also wardrobe with cloths Louise never seen before. On the metal floor was purple carpet with symbol of hand with wimp. **(A/N: Terran dominion symbol but purple)**

Louise was now sitting on chair which was metal and got purple material on it which was really comfortable to sit on. Louise sighed in bliss comfort. She quickly calm down and start thinking. She rest her head on her arm.

" _I can't believe that something like this is possible. Terrain around was showed before me like illusion made by Triangle or even Square class mage. Also these metal furniture. How much metal is here I can't believe. It could be enough to equip whole unit with high class armor and weapon, or even more units with low class weapon and armor but not some kind of cheap equipment. This 'technology' is really impressive, I even dare say that even more than magic."_ Louise thought but she quickly catch what she saw and shouted irritated.

"What Am I saying!? I'm noble and right now I was saying the most heretic things EVER! The Inquisition would have my head if they would know about it!" Louise panicked and slammed her hands on the table. In that moment the hologram turned on showing head of Adjutant. Louie jumped when she heard the sound of turning on hologram. She thought that it was The Inquisition. Adjutant reported.

"Commander, the SCV is starting gather mineral from the field. From my calculation the field will provide around 2500 minerals when exploit completely." Adjutant said. Lousie looked at Adjutant with heavy breathing and nodded.

"T-Thank you. You're dismiss" Louise said but Adjutant added.

"Now that we got source of income I suggest you to start recruiting units. We don't know of any hostile units around us, so we should build some defense." Adjutant suggested. Louise looked around but nodded soon, but she wasn't sure about that. But on the other hand, Adjutant was right, the base was maybe massive and intimidating for someone who would see it for the first time but unprotected it will attract bandits or rouge nobles who will try to ride it and take control over the base or destroy it. Which would be hard but still.

Both of thoughts were really bad. Really, REALLY bad. She sighed wondering what to do. She asked Adjutant.

"How much minerals we got?"

"From my information SCV gather 32 minerals so far. I can't specific amount of minerals in place of main source." Adjutant reported. Louise nodded. She was glad today was day of Void and she was free from school so no one would probably looking for her. But she will need to get to school this evening.

She also need visit city to buy few things, mostly for school, but seeing what she got in front of her, she wouldn't be visiting school too often. But she still don't want to be expelled. Her mother would kill her.

On that thought cold chill run down her spine. She shiver and stood up. Adjutant looked at her. Louise said.

"I'm going to city, meanwhile try to recruit some of those Marines. Five would be fine. But try use minerals which SCV dig up, understood." Louise said firmly.

"Order receive. The recruitment for one Marine will take 10 minutes." Adjutant said. Louise looked at Adjutant but didn't said anything and she left her room and headed to exit of Command Center.

When she was outside she saw how SCV was digging minerals thanks to it drill. She saw how minerals were crushed and grabbed by claws in other hand. She was surprised how SCV was able to carry minerals larger than herself, easily. But then she remember that SC wasn't human being. It was robot. It wasn't living being. Adjutant explained it to her.

She headed to Academy, grab a horse and ride to city. It takes her hour to reach Academy, mostly because of trees and roots. They were everywhere. But Louise remember at least she need head straight. Heading the same way Louise finally reached Academy. Her cloak was little torn at the end but nothing major.

Louise head straight to stable and taking horse she left forward the city.

When she reached the city she visited few shops which sells general goods. She looked for some notebook and ink. After buying what she wanted she headed to weapon shop. With each passing minute Louise was thinking about leaving Academy.

Through all these years, she couldn't cast any spell properly. Every spell ends up as explosion, destroying large portion of area and injuring everyone around, herself include. Her family on the beginning try to help her, but soon everyone except her sister Cattleya lost faith in her. Her father would scold her every time, her mother became less interested in her accomplishes which weren't magic. Her sister Eleonore would shout at her, making things worse.

Only Cattleya would try to comfort her saying she will be great in the future. Probably only thanks to her sister she didn't break mentally and kept trying as hard as she could.

After two hours of riding she reach the city. A streets filled with life, buildings which shined in sun. A big and prospering capital city. She looked around with smile, looking at different things people were doing and offer on market. She didn't bought anything, but she enjoyed just looking at it.

After half hour of looking around she visit few shops to buy more books for study, few small bottles of ink and feathers to write. And other few small no important things. She planned to head back to Academy but she stopped and looked at alley. It was slightly empty and not many people were walking there. It was also covered in shadow.

Louise keep starring at this street, she didn't know why. Something was telling her to go there. Making up her mind she decided to walk into the street. She keep walking not knowing where to go. Something was telling her to go, but where and how long she couldn't tell. Finally she stopped before weapon shop.

It was looking like something important, probably one of many weapon shop in city. Then why did she stopped here. She couldn't tell. She decide to walk in. Maybe it will help her to get ride of the strange she keep feeling. With open door a sound of bell could be heard. Louise looked slowly around.

The shop was dark but light from outside was lightening enough to see everything perfectly, maybe except dark corners there and there. On the walls were hanged weapons of different sort. Spears, hammers, scythes, swords short and long. Even some kinds of weapons she saw for the first time and couldn't name them.

Walking inside she keep looking around until her eyes stopped at one corner in shop. There was barrel with sword inside. Something was telling her to check it. She walked to it but stopped when she heard voice behind her.

"Who is there?" She turned back and saw men who was bending forward with face old, looking like it was drunk. His red nose was only adding fuel to this thought. On face he was wearing also glasses. He was wearing simply commoner clothes.

Seeing Louise he was slightly surprise.

"I thought that mage are using wands. Something changed outside?" He asked. Louise now calmer, responded.

"Nothing changed. My own curiosity brought me here." And she turned back to sack of sword in barrel.

"I see, so how can I help you?" He offered. Louise without looking at him said.

"Just looking right now. If I would need help I will call you." She responded. Then third voice said to her.

"Don't buy anything from this drunkard! He is liar and will try to get every penny from you!" Louse spooned around shouting.

"Show yourself!"

"Here!" Voice called. Louise turned back to sword and saw old sword covered in rust, but blade was surprisingly untouched, but it lost it's gloss. Louise rose eye brow.

"Sensible… sword?" Louise muttered to herself. The shopkeeper shouted.

"Shut up, you good for nothing sword! I should melt you long time ago! Scaring customers like that!" He was definitely at this sword. The sword replied with amusement.

"Ha, I would like to see you try this!" He retorted. He then turned to Louise. "Hey, girl! But me! Believe me, I'm the best sword this pitiful guy can offer. And don't be mislead by my appearance. I'm more powerful that meat the eyes." Sword assured.

Louise didn't knew what to say, but sensible items were rare like Hell. There are maybe few items in Halkeginia. She grabbed him and looked at him. He was rusty, and slightly heavy, but she could hold him in one hand without much difficulty. She turned to shopkeeper and asked.

"How much for it?" The sword shouted.

"I got name, lady! My name is Derfflinger." He retorted. Louise ignored him. Shopkeeper said with angry grin.

"You can have him for free. I just don't want him here anymore!" Shopkeeper then went back to room behind the door. Louise then looked back to barrel and found his sheath. She pulled him in and left the shop. Soon as they left Derf said.

"Thank you for taking me with you. You will see how good I am." He assured. She said.

"Don't sweat. But I don't know why I walked to that shop in the first place." She said. Derf said.

"Maybe fate? Who know. World is strange place and when you life so long as me you know that world didn't change much for past six thousand years." He said. Louise gawked at Derf.

"Six thousand?!" She shouted surprised.

"Don't shout so much! Geez...Yeah, but I don't remember much. I slept most of the time. But I remember some of my abilities as a magic sword. Two exactly" He said.

"And what kind of abilities are their?" She asked.

"Magic absorption and shape shifting. The first one is easy to figure it out. I can absorb magic from spells. The higher class they are then the process is slower. Second one is bit tricky. I can only change shape of any weapon which can be wielded in hands. So nothing fancy like steel griffin or steel golem." Derf said. Louise was surprised. When second one was useful in it's own rights, the first one was really powerful. It could easily turn powerful mage into nothing special with absorption.

Maybe she could use him as a wand? She need to test this later on. Deciding that she don't have anything to do in city, she headed back to Academy. An hour and half passed when Louise finally reached Academy. While riding she ordered Derf to sit quite. He of course wasn't too happy but he comply in the end.

She gave horse to a maid and decided to rest in her room, before headed to base. She wished that no one would ask her about anything, so she could think without a problem. But of course her wish will stay on her wish list, because her long time 'friend' decided to show off.

With confident smirk, Kirche walked to Louise with hands on her hips and Tabitha right behind her with eyes focused on her book. Louise felt how her blood start boiling in her veins. Clenching her fist and trying not to explode, she turned to Kirche and asked in calm but irritated voice.

"What do you want Zerbst? I'm tired." Louise said. Kirche giggled and bending forward Louise slightly, she said.

"Don't be so mean, Louise~. I wanted to see how are you doing. I'm worried about my friend~." Kirche said. Louise felt how vein popped on her forehead. Louise grabbed Kirche by face to move her away, but Zerbst was stubborn, keeping trying to keep hug Louise. Tabitha gave a quick glance but she didn't bother to say anything.

Kirche finally stopped and composing herself she asked.

"So, Louise~chan, where have you been? I was worried." Kirche said with small, sly smile. Louise manage to not shout.

"Not your business, I told you. Leave me alone, I got enough problems on head right now." Louise said, with clear voice that she got enough. Zerbst looked at her with rose eye brow, but sighed and shrugging her shoulders, she said.

"Fiiiine, but don't you think that I will leave you now. After all you manage to summon familiar. By the way, where is your familiar?" Zerbst asked, seeing that Louise was alone. Louise stiffened, forgetting about that detail. Grabbing her head, she start thinking what to do. Zerbst saw this and asked. With sly smile.

"Ohhh~. Don't tell me your familiar run away from you? But that would be expected. After all, you are Zero~." Kirche said and laughed, covering her mouth slightly. Tabitha looked at Kirche and sighed mentally. Louise felt how her blood start boiling in her veins.

Unintentionally, she pulled Derf and placed the tips near Kirche neck. She stopped laughing and froze in place with nervous smile. Tabitha stopped reading and got her full attention at scene next to her and with needed, she grabbed her staff. Louise got angry expression on her face. Clenching her free hand she said.

"Zerbst, I got enough of you right now. First you are nice and all, but then you dare to mock me!? If not the RULES, I would probably slice your neck. So, be nice friend you are, and GET OUT OF MY SIGH RIGHT NOW!" Louise shouted.

Zerbst was so shocked she didn't said anything. She was just standing there, glaring at Louise. Tabitha closed her book and using her staff, she grabbed Zerbst by her cap and start dragging her away, feeling that would be good idea. She made few steps, before she stopped and looked at Louise.

"Sorry for trouble." She said and start dragging Zerbst again. Kirche then realized she was dragged and start struggling.

"Wait! Tabith, wait I can walk! Hear me out! Tabitha release me! Tabitha!" Zerbst keep shouting, but Tabitha ignored her.

Louise dropped her hand with sword and sighed. She grabbed her head, feeling headache was coming. Darf said.

"Wow, that was dangerous. Don't pulled me out so suddenly, I thought I was going to die." Darf complain. Louise rose sword to eye level and said.

"You're not even living in the first place. And I was surprised you didn't start talking when they were near." Lousie said. Derf snorted.

"I had feeling, that this would bring only more problems. I'm may be talkative, but even I know when can I speak freely and when I need to be silent." Derf explained.

"Ohhh. And I thought you was just simply piece of conscious metal. I guess I must take that back." Louise said in fake admire. Derf snorted again.

"You better! After all I'm legendary Derfflinger!" Derf said with pride. Louise just sighed and sheathe him back. Louise looked around, without much hope she would find something interesting, but she saw that there was a group of students. Wondering what it is about, she walked to the group.

And with each step she start getting more and more bad feelings. She started walking faster until she reached the crowd. She tried to look what they are looking at but she was too short to do this. But she heard people talking.

"This gonna be good." "He will teach her a lesson." "She deserve this." "Guiche is mad. Hehe" "This commoner will be killed."

" _Guiche!"_ Lousie shouted mentally and her expression turned into shock. She start pushing through the crowd to see better what was going on. When she finally manage to do that, her expression turned from previous shock to terrified. On the ground was laying Siesta, with her clothes tattered and few cuts on her body, which were slightly bleeding. Siesta was panting and was kneeling, holding her bleeding arm. Guiche was standing in front of her with his Valkyrie golem next to him. He got his cocky smirk and hand son hips.

"Now, lowly commoner, will you apologize for your mistake? Or should I finish you off?" Guiche asked reading his rose. Siesta panted and said.

"I didn't do anything I should apologize for, my lord, therefore I won't." Siesta replied with confident but in pain. Guiche smirk vanished and was replaced by serious expression. He dropped his head with sigh.

"Very well, I shall then finish you off. Valkyrie!" Guiche shouted. Valkyrie rose her sword and charged at Siesta who looked at coming Valkyrie with serious expression. She sighed and smiled softly.

 _"I'm sorry, Louise."_ Siesta thought and waited for the Valkyrie to finish her off. Then, when Valkyrie sword should kill her a metal hitting metal sound could be heard. Siesta opened her eyes and was shocked to see Louise blocking, barely, Valkyrie's sword. Everyone gasped and people start talking. Guiche was also shocked but he his expression didn't changed too much.

"Valliere-sama?" Siesta said. Louise, struggling with the Valkyrie turned her head slightly to Siesta, said.

"Wait here… I… need to...to deal with Gui...Guiche." Louise said while still struggling with Valkyrie. Guiche then ordered Valkyrie to step aside. Louise sighed with relieve, but her face harder again after looking at Guiche. She shouted to him.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why are you was going to kill her!?' Louise pointed at Siesta who was still kneeling. Guiche huffed and said.

"She tarnished my honor, that's what she did. I was going to forgive her if she would simply apologize, but she is stubborn, not knowing her better. I was going to give her a lesson." Guiche simply answered. Louise shouted angrily.

"By killing her?! Are you mad!? And to your information, dead people don't learn anything, you tick head!" Louise shouted. Guiche took step back at this. It was direct hit to his pride, but he didn't said anything immediately because he knew, Louise was right. Guiche sighed and said.

"Anyway, I give her one last chance to apologize and everything will be settled." Guiche said again dodging the main topic. Louise was going to retort at this but this time Siesta was the one who replied.

"I told you Mister Guiche, that I didn't do anything I should apologize for. Moreover, it is you who should apologize. It's not my fault you got caught cheating." Siesta said. The crowd around start laughing at this. Louise looked at Siesta in this believe before she turned to Guiche. She felt how rage boiled her blood in her veins. Her face was in expression of Pure Furry. Guiche flinched slightly. Louise shouted to him.

"Did I heard correctly, Guiche!? You blamed the maid for your own action!? You sorry excuse of the noble! I will get you for that!" Louise declared and charged at Guiche with Derf in hands. Guiche quickly ordered Valkyrie to intercept Louise. Louise sword and Valkyrie were going to connect, but loud shout stopped her and Valkyrie.

"Stop this right there!" Everyone turned to source of the voice and the crowd saw Professor Colbert with stern expression on his face. The crowd make a way for Professor who was walking to the place where Louise and Valkyrie were fighting. When Colbert was near them he adjusted his glasses and said.

"I want to know, how two nobles are trying to kill each other. As far I remember, there is a rule which say "No duels between nobles" Am I wrong?" Colbert asked looking at Louise and Guiche. Louise responded.

"That's true… But! He tried to kill Siesta for doing something she didn't do!" Louise quickly said. Colbert narrowed his eyes at Louise before he looked at Guiche who flinched.

"Is that true, Guiche?" Guiche gulped hard but couldn't say anything. Colbert then looked at Siesta who was slowly trying to stand up.

"Don't move Siesta. Or Your injuries would worse. Sit down. Is here a water mage?" Colbert asked. One student walked to him. He then order to help Siesta. Louise hide her sword and sighed but quickly gave Guiche a stern look, full of anger. He gulped and wanted to walk away but Professor Colbert shouted.

"Nobody leave this area. I will investigate what happen here and pull out necessary consequences." Colbert announced. Some people groaned but mostly stay quite. It was bad enough that they get caught. Louise looked at Siesta who was panting slightly, her wound were bleeding but not too much, but enough to make her skin slightly more paler. Louise walked to her and asked but she didn't want to touch her, so she won't hurt her more.

"Don't worry, teacher will soon be here." Louise said with small smile. Siesta looked at Louise and said with, cracked from pain, smile.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about, but I feel slightly dizzy." Siesta said.

"You lost too much blood. Don't speak and move or you will lose blood faster." She then turned to people and shouted. "Where is teacher!?"

"I can see them, she is running here." Someone responded. Louise felt relieved when teacher walked to Siesta and start curing her. The wound weren't too deep so no scars left, but Siesta still was affected from blood lust, so she was transported to her room to rest. Louise gave Siesta warm smile before her departure. Siesta smiled back and said.

"Thank you Louise, for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. Just rest now. You need it." Louise watched how staff took Siesta to her room. Colbert then said to everyone.

"Ok, now I will investigate what exactly happen here." And Colbert start asking everyone what happen. Long story short, Guiche was caught on two-timing and to save his honor he accused Siesta for it. She declined to accept that, which make Guiche mad and decided to teach Siesta a lesson of humility. He summoned Valkyrie and decided to hurt Siesta to make her say that it was her fault, but she refused.

When Guiche tried to, in his inside angry, he wanted to kill her Louise stopped Guiche's Valkyrie with sword. And that's all what happen. Colbert pinched his nose and sighed with disappointment.

"I'm disappointment in you Guiche. You're a son of General, yet you act like a spoiled child. You're a noble. You should not throw your mistakes at someone else. If you got honor, you would take a blame, which was fully yours, with your head risen high and admitted that this was your fault." Guiche was standing quietly with head dropped and clenched fist. Colbert then turned to Louise.

"You've done well Louise. You acted like true noble should act. Nobles are to guide commoners, but also protect them. If every nobles would act like Guiche here today, we would in civil war long time ago. Brimir gave us power not to kill, but to protect. You should be proud of yourself, Louise." Colbert said with proud smile. Louise blushed slightly and said.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, Guiche, come with me to Headmaster Office. We will talk about your punishment." Colbert then took Guiche away, leaving Louise and the rest students. People start talking right away, talking about what happen. Louise felt slightly weak and fall on the ground. She looked at her hands which were shaking from clashing her sword with Valkyrie's one.

She sighed and looked around. She felt slightly sad about what happen to Siesta, but also felt slightly happy that she was able to help Siesta. Also Professor Colbert words were also important for her. She felt proud. And she should fell so, after all, mother teaching were similar to what Professor Colbert said.

Louise noticed that it's late afternoon and she still got some times, so maybe she should visit Base. Deciding she don't have anything to do here, so visiting It would be a good idea. Deciding so, she headed to stable and taking horse, she rode to the base.

 **Louise Base**

When Louise reached the base she saw five steel golems. STEEL Golems, which were twice tall as her. And they were holding some huge piece of metal. Louise wonder what were those, but she try to think about this calmly. They didn't see her yet. Then she remembered that she ordered to created those 'Marines'. She looked at them carefully.

Taller than normal humans, armored so heavily, that Louise thought they were very slow, dark purple armor, with painting on them. And yellow glass, Louise think it was glass, on their faces, which tow got some painting as well. Louise dismounted and holding horse by reins, she walked to them. The two the closest noticed her and saluted.

"Commander." One said. Louise was surprised by the voice, but she quickly responded.

"Welcome. I guess you're fresh trained Marines, right?" Louise asked.

"That's right, sir. We are awaiting your orders." Second answered. Louise nodded. She ten looked closer at Marine weapon and asked.

"What is that huge piece of metal, you're holding." Marines looked at themselves and one answered.

"Sir? You don't know? Sorry for being blunt, but did you not read manual about units?" the first asked. Louise groaned.

"Again with this 'manual'. No! I didn't, because I don't have one. I didn't get one in the first place. So answer my question! What are those!?" Louise shouted. Hearing again about this manual was driving her crazy. The first marine said.

"This 'piece of metal' is C-14 Impaler machine gun. It can punch hell of a damage and it can penetrate most of Zerg carapace armor excluding heavy armored types. It can shoot armor piercing round, from depleted uranium, hollow and few others types. It can shoot 30 round per second. The disadvantages are that this gun weight a lot and it got nice recoil, but thanks to this armor, we don't feel it so much, but it's still there." Marine explained also pointing at his armor, but Louise understood a bit of it. It was weapon, it was deadly and you needed this armor to properly wield it.

"I… see. Anyway, I want to see how powerful these guns are. Prepare some targets, I want to see it." Louise ordered. Marines saluted and they went to Command Center to grab dummies. Marines then placed 4 dummies and they got away for about 60 meters. Louise stood with her arm crossed and waited. The Marine said.

"Better cover your ears, these babies are hell loud." Louise covered her ears and nodded marine to fire. And he fired.

Louise felt her ears were exploding in her head, she felt like she would fall on the ground. A pitch sound was all she could hear. Her vision was spinning and she felt like vomit. Marine stopped firing and one tried to help Louise to not fall on the ground. Louise checked if her ears didn't bleed, but everything was alright.

"Damn… My head, it's pulsating, like it's gonna explode any second now." She tried to shock her head but that didn't helped at all. After minute or two, Louise slowly start getting feeling better. Her vision stopped spinning and she could stood properly, to some extent at least.

"Next time I gonna put something in my ears to not that thing." Louise commented and looked at dummies and was surprised.

The dummies were shredded to pieces. They got wholes like her fist, were would be arms, now there is no arm, only blow away pieces everywhere. One dummy was so annihilated that only stick in the ground remain. Louise felt her heart miss a beat.

These guns were so powerful that battle against such force would be suicide. The enemy army would be massacred. No it would be completely annihilation. No one would survive such fire power. Even today guns don't have such fire power and such fast fire rate. Probably even dragon scales wouldn't stand a chance to survive that. And Louise guess that those weren't the most powerful guns they are in Terran disposal.

Louise looked at her hands and thought.

"With such firepower no nation stand a chance. Even the most numbered army would fall like cut rye. If someone would have such army, they could conquer Tristain, no they could conquer whole continent and even beats elves." Louise felt horrified but also proud of having such things at her disposal.

She looked at place where were dummies and said to herself.

"Such power… It's even more powerful than magic. Oh Brimir… What I got in my hands..." Louise wonder while looking at her hands and dummies.

 **Finally I manage to find some times to finish this chapter. Really studies are pain in the ass and time consuming. I'm really sorry for such delay. I got other chapters for other stories also half finish so if I got lucky, I should be able to finish them in February and post them, but no promises.**

 **But I'm not dead so don't worry. I will see you around. See you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Problem

Louise was laying on her bed in her room in academy after she came back from her base. She was tired, and she still remember sound of the "Gauss" guns. Just thinking about them, bring back the piercing sound which almost make her go deaf. She still remember the trembling feeling of her heart with every shot.

Louise sighed deeply for tiredness. She was feeling tired and she didn't have energy to do anything. She just felt… overwhelmed to say at least. What she summoned was power which could destroy balance between kingdoms. Scrap that, this could be beginning of the revolution and creating her own kingdom.

"But I would not do this, I'm loyal mage of Tristian Kingdom and loyal to Princess. I would not even think about rebellion!" Louise said to herself eagerly. But she quickly slumped down soon after, burring her face in pillow.

"Even if I say this to myself… How Am I suppose to explain this to Princess? I can't just like walk to her and say 'Hey I just summon humans with more power that all mages, even elves perhaps. But don't worry I control them and they won't attack you.' Like hell this would work!" Louise shouted and groaned.

'I wonder how Princess is doing?' Louise thought, but her thought were cut short when suddenly her door burst open with loud BANG. Louie jerked surprised at what happen. But her face quickly turned to scowl when she saw Kirche with Tabitha. Kirche with big smile entered Louise room without care and shouted happily.

"Louise how are you doing?!" When she asked, Louise responded with her spell. Kirche was send flying out of the room and she hit the wall. Louise brow was twitching in annoyance. Tabitha was just standing and looking at this without care. Or maybe some thought were moving through her head but she didn't bother speak.

Kirche entered the room now angry with her teeth bare.

"For what was that, Zero!?"

"Shut up! Who normally enter someone room like you did?!" Louise shouted back.

"I'm just worried about you!?" Kirche shout back.

"Well, thanks but no thanks! I don't need concern from some Germanian barbarian like you!" Lousie said back.

"You damn midget! I'm trying to be nice here!"

"I don't need your nice attitude, Zerbst! Go back to your boyfriends you have so much!" Louise shouted. Kirche and Louise were shouting at each other for another good 10 minutes, while Tabitha was reading book, while she surrounded herself with quite spell.

After that Kirche and Louise finally calmed down, enough for Tabitha could stop using spell. Kirche and Louise were huffing from exhaustion, still looking at themselves with angry expression. It was miracle that they didn't start punching each others and pulling each others hair. Tabitha closed her book and asked.

"Louise, exhibition, ready?" Louise blinked at Tabitha before she release piercing shriek. The whole Academy probably heard her. Zerbst became deaf for a moment, Tabitha as well, because she didn't manage to bring up silence spell. Louise was in panic.

"I totally forgot about exhibition! I got so much work with my familiar I totally forgot! What a disaster! What can I do!? What SHOULD I do?!" Louise speak to herself thinking of a way to prevent a disaster.

"Wait, you're not prepared? What was you doing this whole time?" Zerbst asked, still hearing ringing noise in her head.

"I was doi… Wait, why are you even concerned about my performance?! More over, you should be happy that I will become laugh stock of the Academy!" Louise shouted at Zerbst. Tabitha said.

"Princess is coming at exhibition." That was final nail to the coffin for Louise. She literally turn white, with eyes wide open as well mouth. The only life signal she was giving was that it could be heard "Ehhh" sound coming from her mouth, which was quite quiet. Zerbst sighed and smack Louise in back of her head. She turned to her angrily and shouted.

"What's your problem!?"

"You're awake, good. Now, exhibition is tomorrow, so you better prepare something." Zerbst said and left with small smirk. Tabitha soon left as well, leaving confused Louise alone in her room. Soon a pad gave a sound. Louise walked to her wardrobe where she left small pad to be in contact with a base. She pick it up and opened it, revealing Adjutant.

"Commander, the mineral field is depleted. You have now 2050 minerals, plus unknown number of minerals from supply depot not connected to base." Adjutant reported. Louise nodded and asked.

"Did you scan for other minerals around?"

"Yes, I picked some mineral field further to West and also Vespene Gas as well. Should we move our base to this location?" Adjutant asked. Louise thought a little before shocked her head.

"For now don't. I will need to first check this place, to see if there is someone over there. We need to stay low for now." Louise said.

"Acknowledge Commander. Also Commander it's recommended to train more marines to protect the base." Adjutant said.

"Then train 5 more. We need to safe our resources until we have much stable economic. For now that's all." Adjutant hang out and Louise sighed. Now to think about it, she could send those five she had to that location to check it, and the newest five would protect the base. She called Adjutant.

"Commander."

"Adjutant, I changed my mind. When Marines training will end, send five marines to place where you found resources. The newest five will protect the base meanwhile." Louise ordered.

"Acknowledge, Commander." And Louise hang out. She sighed and looked outside. She saw how other students were training with their familiars for tomorrow exhibition.

"Damn, I still need to think of exhibition and what to show on it. Or maybe don't show at all. I could lie that my familiar is ill. Wait, people think he is Golem, so that won't do. What to do?" Louise panicked slightly. She need to think about any idea she could present on exhibition

 **Hours later, evening**

Louise was laying on her bed resting. She didn't think of any way to escape from exhibition. Or any other way to appear on exhibition. This would bring dishonor on her and her family name. And worst think is that princess will be on exhibition as well, which only hurt Louise even more.

Suddenly knocking to the door was heard. Louise slightly rose her head to look at door but didn't rose. Louise thought it was Zerbst probably knocking. She wanted peace to try think of a way to deal with exhibition. Soon knocking could be heard again. Groaning Louise stand up and walked to door opening them.

"I swear Zerbst, what do you-!" Louise thoughts were interrupted when a person jumped on her and hug her. Louise was surprised that she didn't understand what was happening. She was confused and didn't know what to do. The door closed itself slowly.

"Ehhh...Ano..." Louise manage to say. The person let Louise go and pull down hood. When Louise saw the face, being shocked was understandable. Before her was Princess of Tristain, Princess Henrietta. Her long time friend and now Princess.

"Princess!" Louise exclaimed. She quickly kneeled and bowed.

"It's honor you visit me, your Highness! I'm not worthy to be visited by you." Louise quickly said with voice full of respect. Princess sigh with small smile.

"Stand up Louise. I'm not here as a Princess but as Henrietta, your friend." Henrietta said with calm voice. Louise looked at Henrietta and said.

"I can't! You're a Princess and I'm but a lowly servant of you." Louise said. Henrietta dropped slightly her shoulders, knowing this would happen.

"Louise, for you to talk to me without honorific, you need to be ordered? This would be quite rude you know" Henrietta said now with slightly disappointed voice, crossed arms and closed one eye. Louise quickly responded in slightly panicked voice.

"I didn't planned to be rude, your Highness! But it would be not on place to speak casually to you." Louise tried to apologize. Henrietta said.

"Louise, I give you my permission to speak freely when we are alone. So stand up and let's talk, ok?" Henrietta smiled. Louise nodded, still unsure if she should speak freely. After this Henrietta and Louise speak about what was happening in their daily life. They laugh, they gossip, they talk, they smile. Without care about world outside or their social status.

"I'm glad you manage to summon familiar Louise, I'm happy for you." Henrietta said with smile and clapped her hands. Louise sheepishly scratch her head.

"You're too kind. I'm still try to understand it." Louise said. More like try to understood familiar she try to understand whole concept about her summon force which could conquest whole Halkeginia with easy if she got enough numbers of troops.

"I know you will understand each other very soon." Henrietta said before her face turned into serious expression. Louise was concern now.

"Henrietta..." Henrietta rose and said.

"Louise… I'm here not only because of exhibition, but also because of different matter." Henrietta said seriously. Louise was confused. Why would princess would come here if not for exhibition.

"Yesterday I got a report about strange, metal structure in the forest near Academy. Scouts didn't recognize them, they could be elf for we know. I'm here to investigate and see if they are danger to Kingdom." Henrietta said seriously with her eyes full of determination.

Louise on the other hand was sweating buckets. Someone found her base and report this to Throne, more specific to Henrietta herself. Louise felt she will faint any second now, but tried to stay calm.

"I can't tell details, but I'm planning to go there after exhibition. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Henrietta apologize. Louise quickly said, waving her hands.

"No, no, no! You shouldn't apologize! This must be some secret mission, so you are just careful." Louise said. Henrietta smiled.

"Thank you Louise for your understanding. You're really a good friend." Henrietta smiled gently. Louise felt her heart was clenched by unseen force, making her almost cry. She is lying to her friend, to her PRINCESS for Birmir sake. Louise wish she could die right here, right now. Henrietta pull up her hood and said.

"I must go, the guards are probably worried that I disappear. I will see you on exhibition, Louise. Good luck tomorrow." Henrietta said and left, leaving Louise alone. After few minutes Louise give desperate cry.

"I'm done! I'm done for! I lied to princess! I lied to my dear friend! She will also find about my base and will probably call me traitor! I will die! I want to die!" Louise shouted in desperation. She was in tough spot right now. If princess will find out that she is leader of them Princess will for sure, in best imprison her or worse will kill her.

" _I thought we were friend Louise! How could you?!"_ A voice of Henrietta shouted in Louise head with displeased expression. Louise felt how her world was crumbling, shattering under this. A ring of her Pad brought her back to reality. She quickly opened it and Adjutant reported.

"Commander, because you didn't picked report earlier I report situation now." Adjutant said. That's right. Because of exhibition Louise completely ignored call from base.

"At 1202 Our scouts reached place where minerals and vespene gas are. There is small settlement not too far from resources, but they are separated by mountain which is connected only by in cave tunnel. The settlement is aware of minerals but they are too scary of local animals which decided to live in there. My scans didn't picked up any Zerg bio signature.

At 1456 We were found by unknown party, probably local army. Our units didn't do anything to rise more alarm and ignored scout. At 1643, we picked up large signatures which surround our base. It's appear they are order to wait and created circle about 200 hundred meters radius from base. Your marines are ready to engage the enemy at your order." Adjutant reported.

Louise felt sick. She fall on her knees don't know what to do. She can't just order to kill them, this could be disaster. She would be marked as traitor and sentence do death. Maybe she could talk this out. But it was risky, too risky. Tomorrow Henrietta will be there to talk to who ever lead them. And if she find out SHE is person who order them she for sure would be devastated that her friend is traitor.

"Commander we picked up signatures which are closing to our base. I picked up 3 signatures. It appears they are talking. Transmitting now: _"I'm Agnes, a Captain of Musketeers! You're on territory of Tristain Kingdom! You're surrounded! IF you want to live, surrender now! Other wise we will be forced to kill you!"_ That's all Commander. It's appear the enemy is ordered to standby but it's recommended to rise high alert in base." Adjutant said.

Louise was shocked and couldn't understand why this happen. Screw exhibition, this was more serious matter. She need to get to the base and try to do something. But should she really go there. Be expose and be marked as traitor or should she stay here and ignore this whole thing. But people would ask question where is her familiar.

"What to do…? I don't know what to do… Should I go there or not..." Louise was confused and didn't know what to do. Should she stay here and forget about her familiar and all complicate things connected to him or should she go and do something about this mess.

"AHHHHH! What a Pain!" Louise shouted and grabbing her pad left Academy. She looked if there was no one near and opened her pad.

"Adjutant, can you shown me where there is the least of them around our base? I will need to sneak in." Louise said and run to barn. She quickly settled horse and ride forward her base.

"Positive. Uploading tactical data." Adjutant said and map showed, marked with '!', which some where moving and some don't.

"Interjection marks are location of enemy troops. It's recommended to avoid them." Adjutant said. Louise snorted and said.

"No joke. Ok let's see, on the west side it's quite few of them, if I can bypass them it's would be fantastic. Derf, I might need your help if things get dizzy." Louise said.

"No problem, but you know, you're not very skilled with weapon do you?" Derf asked. Louise said.

"Shut up! I'm mage after all! It's inappropriate for noble to use sword instead of wand." Louise defend herself. After some times Louise reached the place. Two guards were talking about something and two were patrolling the area. Louise watched carefully their route before she run to nearest bush and hid. She waited for good moment and hid behind the tree.

" _My heart is racing! I hope I won't get caught..."_ Louise thought and looked around. When area was clear she run when…

*snap*

She stomped on branch which was laying on the ground. The guard lift torch and shouted.

"Who is there!?" Louise cursed and run to her base. The noises attracted the rest of the guards.

"Someone is here!"

"Get that person!"

"You won't get away!"

Louise ran as fast as she could.

"Well, it could have been better..." Derf said. Louise groaned and shouted.

"You don't helping you piece of old metal!" Louise ducked behind fallen tree and looked behind herself. The guards were closing in, she need to run.

" _Ahhhhh! I should just forget about this base and all related to it…!"_ Louise complained in her mind. She start running again, now don't bothering looking behind herself. She was starting seeing lights in front of her. It was her base. She felt slightly relieved but she continue to run, she keep hearing guards behind her.

After emerging from the tree line she fall on the ground, breathing heavily. She looked in front of her and saw her marines running to her.

"Commander!" One shout.

"Secure the area!" Other shout. Other three marines moved forward and looked at forest for any enemies. Louise manage to calm down slightly and stood up.

"Let's fall back to Command Center." Marine said. He helped Louise to walk while others, secure them. Louise was walking with Marines beside her and her in the middle. They keep their gun pointed at forest, ready to fire. After Louise was safe in Command Center, Marines stayed outside and patrol the area.

Louise went into Operation room. IT was empty of course, except for Adjutant.

"Adjutant, show me our situation." Louise ordered.

"Confirm, uploading tactical data." Adjutant said. After a few second a digital map was showed. Louise was surprised, but decided that this was not a time for being shocked.

"After your successful breaching to base, the enemy forced tided the ring around our base and reduced it side for 200 meters radius to 150 meters. The enemy still didn't engaged any of our units or attacked our buildings. The SCV is safetly in Command Center. There is also small uproar in eastern side of the ring, but because of lack on ComSat Station we can't verify what they are talking about." Adjutant reported.

Louise nodded and said.

"Inform marines to stay near base and patrol it as always and don't provoke them. If everything will go as planned this whole thing will pass without bloodshed." Louise thought. Or rather hoped. She don't want to kill people of the same country she is serving. She really hopes that tomorrow meeting with Henrietta will go without problems.

 **Meanwhile, Agnes camp**

Agnes was mad about what she just heard. Someone just manage to slip between her units and reach the enemy. She didn't know who that person was or what was it intention but this wasn't good. That's why she ordered to tight the ring more and reduce it's size.

Agnes believe this will be easy job, but she was worried about these metal golems which are patrolling the building and area near them. Someone who could create such golems must be really powerful, after all most of the golems are slow or have stiff movement. And use low quality materials. After all golems could be replaced and mass created. So creators didn't payed much attention to quality, rather quantity. Only few decided to use high-class materials and Agnes could count them on one hand.

She would ordered to attack and capture who ever was there, but Princess said otherwise and want to talk. She didn't liked this in one bit, this could be a trap. But she didn't have much to say, orders are orders.

Agnes sighed and tried to occupied her mind from this topic for now, just to calm down and clear her mind.

 **Louise Command Center** **next day**

Louise didn't have good sleep. This whole situation was in her mind so strong that she was waking every hour, because of nightmares with Princess in main role. Louise felt like she would need something to wake her up, maybe coffee. She wonder if here is coffee. Suddenly Adjutant appeared.

"Good morning Commander. At 0634 I picked a small movement near our base. Some enemy units came really close to our base, but didn't engaged any of our unit. It's appear they were scouts to find anything about your strength. Also in main camp enemies in small uproar. I could only pick some small part information, but it's appear that enemy is only more confused about your forces." Adjutant reported. Louise nodded still sleepy.

"I need some coffee, is there any here?" Louise asked not really carrying if Adjutant will answer her or not.

"Unfortunately we don't posses this at the time." Adjutant said. Louise waved her off expecting this answer. Louise dressed up, and get ready still feeling sleepy. She grabbed Derf and walked to Operation Room.

Louise decided she will need to stay in Command Center until time to talk will come. She just hope this will go smoothly.

 **Some times later**

Louise was looking at map which was showing guards around her base, which were now moving more vigorously. Adjutant said.

"Commander, my scans pick up enemy reinforcement coming from the north of the ring." Adjutant reported. Louise knew this was from Academy.

"So finally Princess is coming, it's little earlier that I expected, but maybe something happen..." Louise wonder.

"I guess she maybe want to deal with this faster, so she won't waste much time." Derf said. Louise looked at him with small scowl, but didn't said anything. Soon all enemies start moving to her base.

"Alert, enemies are heading to our base." Adjutant said. Louise gulped and said to Adjutant.

"Adjutant, inform marines to gather in front of entrance to Command Center. I want..." Louise was now wondering, go outside or invite her inside. If she could invite her inside the conversation could be more open and maybe she could explain things much easier. But if the Princess won't accept she could go outside.

"I want to messenger to be invited inside the Command Center and bring who ever this person is to me. If she want she can take two guards with her." Louise said finally. Adjutant said.

"Order received. Informing troops." Adjutant then send orders to marines, which they start to gather in front of Command Center. Louise now needed only to wait.

 **Meanwhile Outside**

Agnes was watching how Princess was walking out of chariot with two guards escorting her. To tell the truth, Agnes was surprised to see her Majesty so early. She suppose to come here after exhibition, so this is slightly troubling.

Princess walked to Agnes who kneeled and said.

"Your Highness, why are you so early, shouldn't you come later, after exhibition?" Agnes asked, looking at Princess. Princess smiled slightly and said.

"You can stand up Agnes. And to answer your question that I fell that dealing with this now, will be better. I can't really explain, just gut feeling, you can say." Henrietta smiled. Agnes nodded, still slightly surprised but soon ordered people to gather and prepared to move. After short wile, most of the troops gather, few still on sides of enemy base, just to attack from side and behind if things get complicated.

While they were walking carefully through woods, Henrietta asked.

"Was there any problem so far, any casualties?" Princess was concerned. Agnes shocked her head with small smile.

"Fortunately, there are no casualties so far. I only get report someone bypass my guards, yesterday night. We can't tell who this person was, it was too dark to see that person face." Agnes said, with slightly anger in voice. Henrietta nodded. They reached the base and tell the truth Henrietta was shocked at what she saw.

A Massive, metal building was standing, near another one, slightly small. They were metal, with some part in dark purple and emblem, which resemble hand which is holding whip. Agnes heard about building from reports, but seeing this was much more shocking that what she heard.

Both Henrietta and Agnes were looking at sigh when they spot golems, which were purple in color as well. Agnes got her hand on sword and gun in case. They were standing motionless when two of them walked to them. Agnes and most of the troops near Henrietta moved in front of her to protect her. When they were closing, the guards tense visibly. Henrietta as well clenched her hand more on her wand. When golems stopped one of them said.

"Commander want that messenger to be escorted to her." One said. This shocked guards, Agnes and Henrietta. A golem who spoke, this was unheard of. After standing indly few second golem said again.

"Commander what messenger to be escorted to her, so hurry up." It was clearly that golem was annoyed. Agnes said angrily.

"And why your 'Commander' won't come down here? Is her afraid or what?" Agnes said pointing now her gun at golem. And now everyone got their guns pointed and everyone. The rest of golems moved closer with their metal boxes pointed at them. Agnes clenched her teeth. Henrietta was looking surprised and slightly scared now.

Guards draws their weapons, golems were pointing at them with their boxes and everyone was tensed. Henrietta them shouted with authority.

"Everyone Calm Down, NOW!" Henrietta looked around. Everyone was looking at her surprised and shocked. Agnes said.

"But Princess!" She wanted to protest but Henrietta stopped her with her hand.

"Don't say anything. This situation is already dangerous. And I don't came here to fight but to talk. So everyone lower your weapons!" Henrietta ordered. The guards were unsure but they slowly hid their weapons. The golems also lowered theirs.

"I will go, take me to your 'Commander'" Henrietta said. Agnes protested.

"You can't go alone! Princess, take guards with you!" Agnes shouted, but Henrietta shacked her head.

"There is no need, even if this was a trap I would be more useful alive than dead. So don't worry about my life and wait here." Henrietta said with serious voice at the end. Agnes flinched and accepted her order with displeasure.

Golems escorted Henrietta to Command Center. Henrietta was shocked how this building was built with nothing but metal. When she was inside she was slightly blinded by light. After a second her eyes adapted to light and was shocked that source of light was not candle but something else, she couldn't tell what.

She was also surprised how noisy it was inside, she heard like some machinery working, but couldn't tell from where. The Golems were leading her through corridors, which were sometimes giving sound of hissing, which once startled Henrietta slightly. Then they entered some kind of metal box. After a second it start moving upward, which surprised Henrietta.

" _How is this moving? It's powered up by magic?"_ Henrietta wondered. Soon dors opened revealing short corridor, which on the end were doors. Henrietta wondered how they open when the doors opened by themselves, which startled her. What she saw burned in her memories.

The large room filled with desk which were blinking with different kind of light, mirrors which were showing numbers, words and pictures which Henrietta didn't understand. On the end were large windows, which where showing surrounding area on the in front. In the middle was large table which somehow was showing red dots around the building and blue as well.

But what surprised her the most was person standing with her back to her. But she could recognize the person hair and body. The person said and turned to her.

"Hello Henrietta. I have been waiting for you." Louise said.

"Louise..." Henrietta muttered confused and shocked. Louise only smiled sadly.

 **Ok, here is chapter folks.**

 **I swear I gonna chop myself for such delay. I thought I will have MASSIVE motivation to write, but it was exactly opposite. I couldn't force myself to write. I wanted to write, but when I start I couldn't write anything good or felt too force.**

 **Anyway here is chapter, so don't be angry ok? I will try to continue to write but I swear my motivation on the start hit deep Zero.**

 **Anyway I hope you will like this chapter, so see you guys in my other stories.**

 **PS: About Re:Arachne. I think I will change universe. On the start I thought it will good to write in Re:Monster, but then Overlord came and I think there will be better. So I will rewrite that story, giving it new character and plot. Sorry about this.**


End file.
